halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:RAAAWR!!!!
I'm baaaaaaack! Sorry for my disappearance, had some real-life trouble and lost my internet. In any case, I'm back and I'll be resuming my administrative and regular user duties ASAP. However, there will be a couple of changes in my schedule: *I won't be on anymore than an hour a day *I'll no longer be able to use IRC However, during my period of being MIA, life's been good. Christmas was awesome (I've a girlfriend!), I've been to Disney World and back, and I've accumulated some awesome new stuff (Halo 2 Volume 1 soundtrack dudes and dudettes! Breaking Benjamin rocks!). It's back to work now I suppose though. BTW, can I get updates on all the major happenings? 4 months is a lot missed. And also, if anyone who asks questions about why I was MIA for so long will find a swift and sudden death ;) --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 21:40, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome Back LOMI. Hey, LOMI, why were you gone for so long? -- Sgt.johnson 22:07, 27 December 2008 (UTC) *LOMI unleashes his army of monsters upon AJ* Sorry, I promised swift and sudden death upon anyone who asked. Let's just say I had some "trouble". --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 22:17, 27 December 2008 (UTC) LOMI! *tackle-hugs* Welcome back dude! One thing you missed is the first round of invites for my RP :P Legends May Die, Heroes May Fall, But We, Shall Conquer 22:49, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Well, I think you've missed Vespera's downfall, me and ONI recon's RP, Delta's RP, and the latest addition to the "Matt family", LieutenantDavies, and with him, his project. Oh and Angel's gotten bossier and meaner than ever, and have sworn her oath to serve as Ajax's tool (so have good relations with Ajax for your own safety =P, and if you don't beleive me, check her sig). Ciao, Nice to have you back, my friend. Happy to see that you've got a girlfriend (I wish you good luck in keeping the relationship steady... I've had much bad luck with GF's lasting more than a week >.>). I was worried there for a bit....-- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 02:39, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Glad to have you back, LOMI, and as per AR: if you think your girlfriend issues are bad, try never having a girlfriend for more than three days! Is it me, or does the sitenotice about LOMI's return make him seem like a piece of equipment?-- Sgt.johnson 03:46, 28 December 2008 (UTC) So, good to have you back LOMI, but someone mentioned Vespera, so I'll ask right now: Why is the RP so inactive even though the holidays are over? But back on subject, congratulations on the gf. I am officially the loneliest person on this site :( MasterGreen999 04:30, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :No dude, I'm in the same boat as you. -- Sgt.johnson 04:33, 28 December 2008 (UTC) nice to see ya back LOMI...as for some of you guys and relationships, enjoy single life as much as possible guys 1year and 8 months with my GF can be plain tiring. as for vespera i was nvr very big on elites/brutes characters so i have a hard time keeping track of mine. Hollywood Hey LOMI :D!!! Isn't amazing how quickly the topic can change? -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 22:03, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome back... throws a smoke grenade and disappears once again... - KAC 22:27, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Well, it's nice to see that I wasn't forgotten during my absence. And never fear for me and my girl; we've been in love for two years already. Don't ask why I waited so long to actually ask her to be my girlfriend, it's too difficult to explain. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 16:54, 29 December 2008 (UTC)